Tainted
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: M.K is chosen to be queen after Tara loses her life. She seems to be going fine until the remaining Boggan's bring back Mandrake and they kidnap her. He rots her heart causing her to have all kinds of different temptations of wrongful doings. Will she be able to save herself before Moonhaven is lost forever? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The moon was in position there was a blast.

It was too late.

I wouldn't be able to go home.

With tears pricking my eyes I take in a deep breath building up the courage to go back. I slowly make my way back up to the center of Moonhaven. I walk through one of the doors to the grand ball room. People were happy, peaceful I could hear them cheering over the war.

We won but why do I get the feeling I lost everything?

Tara said I would get back for all I had given.

I look across the room to see Ronin and Nod panting and chuckling, smiling at each other. "Oh please just say you love each other." I say in a teasing tone.

"I thought we just did." Ronin replied.

"Hey. You're still here?" I hear Nod say in a completely disbelieving tone.

"Yeah I guess I missed my chance." I say sighing to myself.

"I'm sorry but not completely sorry." He says taking my hand. Maybe it's not so bad.

The pod stood in its space proud and strong as it shone on. It released a small glowing substance that circled the people of Moonhaven, especially Ronin it seemed to linger for a moment there was a faint smile on his face. Yet I could feel the pain as it left his side. All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of me it was Tara herself but she looked different made up of small lights that made up her image. She looked like she was a beautiful pointillism painting that belonged in a gallery.

She gave me that smile the one that Ronin seemed to love. She opened her mouth "take care of them for me." She said.

Wait what did she mean?

Before I got a chance to ask her, she placed her lips upon my forehead they felt faint, warm and relaxing. I took a sharp inhale, closing my eyes I felt something happening to me.

I couldn't be her heir could I?

I opened my eyes to see Ronin smiling at me. "There's that smile." I hear from Tara as my head turns to see her disappearing.

I looked down at myself and felt a bit of shock at my appearance my hoodie and boots were gone and replaced with a beautiful delicate dress made up of pure green leafs and white petals. It was much like Tara's dress but it seemed to have droopy sleeves that stopped at my forearms, it wrapped around my body much like hers and ended at my feet. I lifted my dress to find a petite pair of flats made of leaves much like Tara's. I look up again to see people kneeling toward me.

I was in complete and utter shock "w-what's going on?" I say stuttering over my words.

Ronin stands up leading the everybody else to follow his lead. "Tara has chosen you to be queen of Moonhaven you're Majesty." He says.

I quickly feel a fear taking over. I start to with draw from people Nod steps forward to take my hand I shake my head and run out of the ball room. I don't know where I am going I just needed to get out.

Did Tara not take in to consideration my Father? My life at home? My plans for the future? How selfish was she to make this decision! My life had just been decided for me!

I continued to run. I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed to get out. I felt my newly made flats slip off my feet as I continued on running. I could hear my feet patter across the marble like rock it was rather warm. I stopped when I finally was able to get to a window. I bit my lip as I tried to make a decision whether to use my newly given powers or not. Just how to they work? I just use my mind or do I flick in a certain motion to get plants to do what I want I don't understand how I could use them without any guidance.

I flicked my hand, nothing.

Putting my hands to the side of head and try to make a command, no response.

I sigh to myself.

I lift parts of my dress as I make it easier for myself to get on the window ledge. I gently put my legs over the ledge and let my feet dangle over the edge. I looked down at my feet no doubt the Leafmen would be watching me at this very moment.

I could feel some moss under me I felt it seeping through the layers of my dress. It was wet, damp and slippery.

There is a slight bit of light appearing on my toes, I wriggle them giggling to myself. All of a sudden I felt slight tremors they were happening in a rhythmic motion. I start to slip, I hold on tightly but with each tremor I can feel myself slipping a bit more inch by inch.

I hear my Father's voice calling my name over and over. He sounded like he was panicking attempting to find his daughter to help her come home.

Too bad I couldn't.

I used my toes to grip on to the moss. I pushed my hands on to the moist substance that persisted on soaking my dress. I forced myself up before I felt my hands lose their balance as I tumbled back. I closed my eyes, moving my hands to cover the back of my head to soften the impact but it ever came. It felt like my body was flying I opened my eyes relieved to see that same bushy, brown hair. I've come so accustomed to over the past two days.

I gave a small smile, he smiled back.

Maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Mary Katherine!" I heard my Father yell my name frantically again.

A wave of dread swept me up again. "Ronin went to get your Dad he needs to know what happened." Nod said helping me up.

"What do I tell him?" I asked him.

"Mary Katherine!" I heard again. I gulped turning around to find my Father's eye staring at me through the window. I walk towards the window and climb out as my Father offered his hand for me to stand on I took it. He lifted me towards his face.

"Mary-I mean M.K, Honey what happened?" He asked as he put those specially designed lenses that would slow my movements down.

"H-hi Dad I was chosen as queen." I said looking down. "Is there anywhere you could take us? You know so it could just be us you know Daddy, daughter time?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded. He started to walk just a few meters away from Moonhaven. A few of the soldiers were ready to follow but I commanded them to stay.

"So you're not coming home?" He asked almost sounding heart broken.

I shook my head lightly. I could feel tears sting my eyes.

He gently put a finger under my chin lifting my head up. "Y-you know I always thought if I could prove it to your Mother you both would come back to me."

I hugged his part of his finger. I couldn't wrap myself around it I was so small. There was only one thing I could say and that was "I'm so sorry. You were right all this time about everything Dad." I sobbed out as I rubbed my face on to his finger.

"Hey, hey M.K it's okay. You found your way back to me." He said attempting to calm me down.

I looked up at him as I sobbed "but I might never be able to come home now."

"Hey Kiddo it's not like I can't come and visit and with your help we could escalate my research. You can always shrink me down like the other queen did to you." He said.

I sniffled "I have no idea how to use my powers Dad."

"Well learn then get back to me I would love to explore this world!" He smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll be sure to be home straight away when I can to make you as small as I am." I smiled lightly back.

"Looks like this is your home now." He replied.

"W-what about you and Ozzie?" I asked.

"Shrink us down we'll both visit when you. I'm sure the kids of Moonhaven would love Ozzie." He said.

I smiled "Yeah."

There was a slight ruffling in the trees. Since Tara shrunk me I could feel all of my senses heightened my smell, sight, and hearing. It was faint. "Wait here." I say as I leaped through the air. I narrowly miss a leaf I quickly grab it and hold on to it with all of my strength. I jerk myself up a small groan of frustration leaves my lips as I climb up through small holes to the stem. I get up on a branch I kneel down behind a few leafs.

I look around my breathing was shallow and quiet. I was trying my best to blend in to the shrubbery my dress seemed to intermix with the leafs and such.

My breath hitched at what I saw.

A Boggan.

It saw my Father. No. No don't do that! It was aiming an arrow at him. It was small but it looked like it belonged to Mandrake it might of contained rot.

Okay. Okay M.K concentrate your Father needs you. Putting my fingers to the side of my head I sealed my eyes shut and attempted to move a branch with my mind. I wrinkled my nose slightly as I felt my mind send a vibration toward a branch. My eyes opened as I saw leafs flying everywhere the Boggan was flying across back towards the boarder of their land. I look to the direction of my Father I smile. He's okay. I feel a slight headache coming along I shake my mind off it and jump down towards my Father.

"Dad!" I yell "are you okay?" I ask as I land on his shoulder.

"Of course M.K why wouldn't I be?" He replies taking his hand to his shoulder and I step on it.

"Oh no reason." I reply smiling.

Just now I was able to help my Father. Just like the start of this adventure, shrinking down I've helped so many people. Maybe, just maybe I could help the people of Moonhaven rebuild their lives. Protect them.

"Dad I'll miss you." I say looking up at him.

"We'll still see each other M.K." He smiled. "So are the soldier's helmets made off acorns?" He asked excited.

"Well no, they are made from layers of leafs like their armor Dad." I reply giggling.

"Well they should really consider the potential." He laughed.

"As their queen I will start road testing them straight away!" I say.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He replies. "Do you want to be their queen?"

"I don't know it was sprung on me so suddenly by Tara what if I can't protect them Dad?" I ask doubting myself again.

"So the former queen's name was Tara?" He asked I nodded. "M.K you were chosen for a reason and well I'm proud of my little girl." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad." I replied. "We should be getting back now if I'm right Nod or Ronin are up in one of these trees watching over me." I joked.

Though I knew they more than likely were.

"Nod and Ronin?" He asked taking a step toward back to Moonhaven.

"The man who came to get you was Ronin and Nod the man who was holding me when you looked through the window." I say sighing.

"I don't like the way that boy Nod was holding you." He laughed.

"I fell he caught me." I say feeling a slight blush coming to my cheeks.

"I'll have to talk to him." He smiled.

"Dad." I whined.

"We're back M.K." He said sadly.

"I'll miss you Dad." I say getting up and hugging his thumb.

"I'll miss you too take care." He said putting me back.

I step back in there was no one around, the rock marble was cold extremely cold. I slowly make my way back to the ball room. I find my shoes and lean against a wall. I drop one on the floor and slip one on and then the other. I smooth out my dress and get ready to find everyone. I look around the castle it was so simple yet beautiful.

I close my eyes and inhale. I go towards the great ballroom and then all of a sudden I feel an impact. I make a small noise of discomfort as I look to find my sudden wall was Nod.

"Where have you been?" He asked me worried.

"I needed to talk to my Dad." I reply. "Nod?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Does this change things you know between us?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"I see. I need to go in there to address them." I say.

Nod playfully took his arms out "then please your majesty please allow me to escort you to the room." He says in a posh accent.

I broke out in giggle fits taking his arm. "It shall be my honor kind Sir." I reply.

After walking for a few minutes I get nervous I shouldn't really be doing this but I need to get this off my chest.

"Nod?" I ask trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He replies facing me.

I build up the courage, placing my hand on his chest. I pulled on his armor and softly place my lips on his. I could feel him throw his arms around me to pull me in closer. After a moment he let me go. I take him by the hand and pulled him behind me.

We entered and I was put on the spot. Nim Gulu took my free hand "May I present, ladies and gentlemen, our new queen!" I gave a small nervous smile.

I hope I make a good enough queen.

**Authors note: I hope all my Teen Titan fan followers forgive me for starting a new fic and fandom! This will be taking off. Please read and review!**

**Update: Fixed up some mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly didn't know how to feel everything I held back in the human world was gone. It seemed to have slipped through my fingers. It had been at least twenty four hours since Tara chose me to be her heir.

My World has changed too much in the past day.

I have been in such a vague dreamlike state. I've been hearing people say how much I was in a daze. I wanted to respond I really did but I needed time to let it sink through. I was sent to Tara's secret garden so many beautiful plants. I took a seat on a leaf, I was small enough to anyway. I looked up towards the sunlight so bright, so beautiful I just feel so attracted to it like it was calling me.

My hand reached up towards the Sun with a thought in mind the flowers moved. Not too much just enough so I can feel the warmth of it. A smile spends across my face but it disappears as I find a flower slightly infected with rot. A sigh escapes my lips as I walk over to it.

"How can I help you?" I ask as I place my hands on it. I breathe in as it replied I smiled at it "I'll try and help you." I say summoning what I could do with my powers.

Which really wasn't much to begin with.

I could feel the flower smile as I gestured for it to rise up from the rot and bloom like the others were doing. "Does that make you feel better?" I ask it.

"You know it wasn't too long ago I found another queen doing that your majesty." I heard turning around.

"Oh Ronin I didn't see you come in." I say a bit shocked to see him.

"My apologies I didn't mean to startle you, your majesty." He replied taking a bow.

"It's just M.K. Ronin you don't need to bow." I say walking over to him.

"I insist." He replies getting up.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask walking back over to the flower and try to help it further.

"The last of the Boggans have cowered to their boarders, the Leafmen and women have each been treated for injuries and to see how you're coping?" He asks.

"Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared." I say looking at my feet like a fourth grader in trouble off their teacher.

"I know you're scared your majesty but Tara chose you for a reason it might not be able to see it yet but you will." He replies walking over to me, outing a finger under my chin and lifting it.

"But I'm not even from this world I don't know how to use these powers I was given!" I say taking a step back in to the light "what if I can't protect the Jinn or the people of Moonhaven when the time comes?"

"Well you gave up everything for this world a day ago. Many leafs, one tree remember?" He says smiling. I smile back. "As for your powers they won't work if you continually doubt yourself. No one but the former queen would be able to tell you how to use them and since Tara lost her life you'll have to figure them out on your own."

"Can Nim Gulu help? You know maybe there is something in the scrolls from the first queen and how she was able to learn them." I ask.

"I'll have him look in to it you majesty." He says "if there is anything you need-"

"Actually there is one thing." I say.

"Yes?" He replies.

"I heard you and Tara were very close are you okay?" I ask knowing the feeling. "You're at the last stage of grieve and in the time limit it might not be very healthy you know mentally, physically and emotionally."

"Tara's death was sudden but here we accept and celebrate life, not morn for the person we lost." He says.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." I say.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ronin says sighing.

"What happens to the queen after she chooses an heir?" I ask stepping next to him.

"She would be free to live the rest of her life. You would no longer have the burden of carrying the spirit of the forest." Ronin replies with sadness in his eyes. "Due to the duties of the queen she is not allowed to have a partner."

Why didn't I see it before?

"You loved her after all that waiting you would finally been together." I say.

A saddened chuckle left his lips "A hundred years' worth."

"A hundred years? How old are you?" I say shocked.

"Don't your species live for that long?" He asked raising a brow.

"No we die in the eighties sometimes earlier due to illness, viruses, violence or accidents." I say.

"Oh." Was all he had to say. "I've seen the way you and Nod look at each other."

"In what way?" I ask.

"The first time Tara and I met before she was chosen to be queen. We were a couple but after that day we were forced to break it up we promised each other we would wait. The closer the days got for when she had to choose an heir she became more flirtatious. If she had followed through with my plan she might off still been alive." Ronin said. "Don't make the same mistake we were forced to make."

"I won't Ronin." I smile sadly.

He bows again before leaving "bye M.K." He said taking his leave.

I was alone again. Sighing to myself I wonder once again why? Remember what Ronin said not to doubt myself. I have to have faith in myself even if I couldn't use my powers at this moment in time I wouldn't be a complete damsel in distress. There was no doubt in my mind that there would be times in the near future I would need to defend myself without my powers.

I start to walk out of the garden I get closer to the door. As I reach it I look back upon the beautiful garden this was once Tara's chambers I wouldn't be coming back here. I couldn't it should be standing as a shine not as a room to keep me hidden while I can't use my powers. The only time I could be back is if the plants need help.

I lift my dress slightly as I make my way up a small spiral staircase. One of my hands let go of the dress the other now supporting the large puffy dress. My other hand ran its fingers across a beautiful wooden wall. I enjoyed the sensation it bought me something so simple to me now bought me more pleasure then I ever thought possible.

Two Leafmen stood at my door; both bowed to me and muttered 'you're majesty' under their breaths. As I thanked them and walked along they followed me much to my disappointment. I walked through the palace of Moonhaven were the people gathered at times in need it stood as a reminder there was always hope.

I walked along the hallowed halls of this place with my two guards. I look towards the end of the hall I could see the ballroom at the end of it. With a smile on my face I started to pick up the pace, excited for the sunlight. I could hear the footsteps of my guards behind me as well running with me.

I finally reach the room. It seemed so much bigger when it was filled with the people of Moonhaven but now it seemed smaller. Less inviting then it did a day a go. My eyes scanned across the room as I looked on to the small well that held my pod. I inhaled deeply as I walked over to it my guards stopped at the door.

As I make my way up to the pod I gazed at it.

It was funny really, something so small caused so much trouble. It changed my life within a matter of seconds. I touched the pod, I felt it. It felt like the sun like Tara was still inside it. I felt it turn colder as I left it but it seemed to recover quickly blooming once again.

As I walked further in to the room my guards started to follow me again. I walk over to the window looking again at my kingdom. I could see the remainder of the rot just sitting there. I wasn't strong enough to help them just yet.

Or I could. Ronin said my powers won't work if I continue doubting myself.

I looked behind me to see the guards faced away from me. It's nice to have a little privacy. I snicker to myself as an idea pops in to my head. I lift myself over the windows ledge. I look down planning my landing I send a message to some fawns that change to my whim.

A little confidence was going a long way at this moment.

I stand on the ledge put in foot over it and I jump as I fall down I could hear the guards yell their disapproval. After those first few times with Nod it was getting easier. I could feel the wind gushing through my hair. The rushing wind was lifting my dress I moved my hands to the side to keep it down.

I smile as the plant gracefully catches me. "Thank you." I say with a smile. It allows me to slide down its stem I give it a faint kiss and move on.

I walk over to the pond and look at my reflection. My hair changed the colour and style it was somehow more of a cherry red and it was tied in to a low bun it looked so graceful but I didn't like the way it represented me. I untied my hair and let it flow free I didn't have a hair piece to tie it back with. It falls just past my shoulders it was longer then it was yesterday that was a bit strange.

I get up and look around some of the plants were rotted. I needed to help them so I head over to them using what I could I tried to revive them. It was difficult attempting to keep it up. Not so much the energy being drained, I had enough to spare physically but emotionally I was still drained but the healing was helping.

I walk over to many different plants and help them.

I sigh, content with myself. I feel better about myself then I have in a long time. After losing my Mum I wasn't okay I'm still not okay. Ronin said since I am a part of this world I would celebrate her life and not morn.

The plants seem to be okay now. They would be okay. I go over to the pond again and take a seat next to it. I take of my flats and stick my feet in the water it was a slightly warmer than an average Spring day. I lean back on to my hands and face to the sky. I admired the warmth of the Sun as tingled on my skin.

While I was lost in my bliss I felt a small tap on my shoulder. It was a small flower girl, I remembered her from the time I became queen she was so sweet, innocent and beautiful.

"Hi." She said. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." I smiled patting the ground next to me. She sat with me.

"I love your dress it's so beautiful your majesty." She said in a small overly excited tone.

I chuckled "Thanks and it's just M.K sweetie. Everyone is calling me majesty it's so tedious." I said laughing.

"Oh um can I call you Queen M.K?" She asked.

"Sure anything is better than 'you're majesty'." I say smiling "so what can I call you?"

"Jinn's do not have names." She said looking down.

"Why is that?" I ask her.

"Tradition." She replies.

"What a silly one." I say taping my chin "from now on you'll be known as Jinny, sounds cute just like you are." I say smiling.

"Thank you, your maj-" I raise a brow at her "I mean Queen M.K."

"You're welcome Jinny." I say.

"Queen Tara was my hero." She said sadly I reached out and put my arm around her to give her a half hug.

"I know everyone is upset at her sudden passing." I say squeezing her tightly.

"It will okay." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "She chose you from the stories I've been hearing from the slug you saved us all from the Boggans."

"Not really. I just did my bit for Moonhaven. The Leafmen and my Dad are the real heroes. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't off been able to call the bats off." I say.

"I see. Where is your Dad?" She asked playing with some of the petals of my dress.

"Well at my original home. He's a human. I'll work on him visiting soon. Coming here would be a dream come true for him." I smile.

"So what's it like to be queen?" She eagerly asks.

"I won't lie Jinny it's scary I have no idea what I'm doing." I say removing my arms from around the small girl.

"But I was watching you with the plants before I mean it was like so awesome!" She said happily. "How do you do it?"

"I'm not sure." I say in reply.

"Well you should know otherwise you wouldn't be able to do it Queen M.K." She says.

"I suppose but I just need lots of practice." I say. I just hope nothing major happens to Moonhaven.

"I'll fight for you." She said "I help save Queen Tara one time." She said proudly.

I smiled "thanks Jinny."

My head perks up as I hear a faint rustling in the ferns I immediately get up. "Jinny hurry." I tell the young girl I grab her hand pull her up and run with Jinny towards a piece of grass. We hid behind the grass and among the moss next to the pond.

The noise became louder as I heard footsteps getting closer. My heart started to race. Jinny picked up a small twig "don't worry I'll protect you." She said. Jinny must of saw the fear on my face.

"Jinny stay here I'll take care of this." I whispered. Shushing her as I gently pushed her in to a cover. Inhaling deeply I get ready to command a fern.

Remember M.K confidence!

I step out and with a flick of my hand I grabbed the person. To my shock it was Ronin and Nod caught in my ferns and by accident I drop them. I hear them both groan.

I run over to them "sorry guys I can't control my powers plus you scared me. Are you two okay?"

Nod groaned "we just got out of a war we're okay as we're going to get." He seemed to be tending to his back by applying pressure with a few fingers.

"You're majesty you shouldn't leave Moonhaven at all without guards." Ronin said streanly.

My face dropped, I scowled at Ronin. "Jinny come out." I say raising my voice. She stepped out of the grass and walked up behind me.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Captain Ronin." She said happily.

I took her hand and started walking her. "Come one Jinny." I smiled get my flats putting them on. "It's getting late and it would be an honor to walk you home." I say smiling. "May I?"

She gave me a big gorgeous smile "of course!"

I turned towards the two Leafmen "you coming?"

**Authors note: I am going to leave it here its late and I'm tired. I'll be updating again in a few days after my driving test I need to study sorry but I will be updating Flashpoint beforehand. Anyway to answer a review I made M.K detached to the world because I feel it would be more realistic this way instead of Tara asking her and just accepting and they all live happily ever after. I wanted to explore a more realistic ending.**

**If there are any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them tomorrow. Oh and please review I live for these please! And thank you to all my guest reviewers I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

That walk with Jinny was nice. She continued on talking about different things she helped me understand what the Jinn's did for the ecosystem for this forest. Although the queen helps grow the plants and protects them the Jinn's acted like gardeners watering and feeding the growing plants.

I sign to myself annoyed it was a week since I became queen it was extremely confusing. All of these laws and restrictions when your queen I was always under protection, this dress was annoying trying to move around in and my powers I was getting better slowly but when trying to make a plant grow I either overgrow it or damage it. Then there were a few people who didn't think I was worthy to be Tara's heir some of the Leafmen and women making these extremely hurtful comments. Ronin or Nod would put try and tell me that everyone accepted me but I know they didn't. I heard the comments spoken behind my back so matter how they tried to shelter me from them.

I knew it would take a lot before they accepted me as their queen.

Even as I stand here looking out the window watching the soldiers train I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong even with my friends there were always the ones who would doubt me. At times like this I would speak to my Mum but she isn't here unless. I gulp turning around I can't see anyone in this room at this moment.

I walk deeper inside the room, rubbing one of my arms awkwardly and spoke up "h-hey Mum I don't know if you're here but I m-miss you. And Dad. I mean he's been to visit but I can't hug him when he needs comfort when he misses you." I say twiddling my fingers.

"I'm out of my comfort zone. I agreed I would try but how can I when I am here in a world that's not even mine. Should I give up on going home with Dad and adopt this place as my own?"

I say talking on, my starts to crack as I go on."Yeah, yeah I know I shouldn't be talking to thin air but I can feel you're here with me. It feels a lot like high school you know those bullies that picked on me and I came home crying and you gave me the strength to go on and fight? It's so hard without you."

I collapse to the ground my dress flies up slightly "I can't even begin to say how amazing this past week has been with the Jinn these are little flower people. A-and Ronin the captain of my personal guards looks out for me. Dad made him promise." I laugh slightly as I felt the tears fill my eyes I use a sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"A-and I think I met someone he's name is Nod the name grows on you. We've known each other for a little over a week we kissed after about a day of knowing each other. But we haven't really talked since then. He's sweet and cute I mean really cute, like Josh Hutcherson cute he's a bit of a daredevil-"I stop myself midsentence to let out a light sob I wrapped my arms around myself for some comfort I didn't feel it.

I missed her so much. Why was it so hard?

I felt hot wet tears stain my cheeks. My face felt feverish and warm. My eyes stung slightly. I just continued to hold myself. I didn't know what else to do normally my Mum would come in and comfort me at this point but she wasn't here. I stared to wheeze and pant for breaths it was getting harder to breathe. I started to cough loudly I held my chest tight as they escaped my lips every time getting more painful. "You said you would always be here!" I yelled as I cried in to my dress. "And you're not!"

I can't find myself to want to get up.

My closed eyes snapped open as I heard the door open. My head flung back quickly to reveal what I had been doing the pass half an hour. Nod stood there dressed in his armor, helmet on he just store at my appearance. In one quick scoop I found that he just ran to me, he slid down to me and grabbed me in to a hug.

He held me for a while it was really nice before he asked a dreaded question. "What's wrong?" He asked holding me tighter.

"I miss her." I sob. "Too much change."

"Miss who?" He asks.

That's right he doesn't know "my Mum she died a month ago today."

"Oh." He replies.

"Yeah." I say digging myself in to his chest armor. "It feels really rough." I say rubbing my nose.

"Well of course it's armor." He laughs.

"Am I weak?" I ask.

"No you miss her I was the same about my Dad." He says.

"What was he like?" I ask.

He inhaled deeply "well he was brave, wise and he looked up to Ronin." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"Ronin said we celebrate a life not morn a death. When it happened I didn't listen, I couldn't think of celebrating his life without him here anymore." His lips moved towards my forehead I could feel them move.

"It sounds hard." I say.

"It was without him but I came to accept it. It just takes time." He says kissing my forehead softly.

"Time there's so much of it. I am expected to sit here in the palace with guards with nothing to do." I snap.

"Of course you are. You're the queen you need to stay and be safe it's tradition but you're not the traditional queen are you M.K?" Nod says smiling.

"No. I was born in the human world." I say my eyes widening.

"What's something you want to do?" He asks smiling.

"Well train to be a Leafwoman, shoot arrows, sword fight and get out of this dress for a while." I say in a huff.

Nod smiles "anything else?"

I tap my chin "go out on a date." I say blushing.

"Um with who?" He asks with that cute smile.

"With you." I blush.

"Well let's go." He says placing his hands on my cheek, then using his thumbs to wipe the tears away softly.

"Really? Wouldn't Ronin mind?" I say blushing.

"He'll be fine." He replies laughing.

"You said that before." I say raising a brow.

"When?" He asks.

"You took me deer riding and we lost the pod." I say rolling my eyes and shaking my head a little.

"Well this time he'll be fine with it." He says getting up.

"And what about the Boggan's out to get me?" I ask following him.

"Steal some armor and then you get changed." He said in amused tone.

I smile "and what do you do for a date?" I ask.

He takes my hand "well you'll see." He says leading me out.

I follow him happily. He stopped me for a moment and he looked opened the door to look out. He whispered 'come on' then he took my hand once again laughing. We stayed up against walls, sneaking around like super spies I couldn't help but erupt in to giggle fits every few minutes as we passed guards, Jinn and even Ronin. Nod had to put his hand over my mouth every few minute which caused me to blush profoundly.

When we finally were able to make it down to where the armor was kept Nod grabbed me some Leafwoman's armor and passed it to me. They were slight different the girl's was more well elegant then the guys uniforms.

"Well put it on." Nod says "we don't have a lot of time."

I raise my eyebrow to him attempting to think of a comeback "you just want to see me out of this dress." I blurted out.

"Well I thought you would want to see yourself out of that dress." He smartly replies I scowl at him. 'Just hurry up." I sigh rolling my eyes "come on M.K." I ran behind a corner quickly and start taking off my dress.

I feel the soft petals running down my legs. I twirl my hips slightly to help the dress down as it falls to the floor there is a slight gust of wind from the impact. I look down at my body it had been a week since I had seen my feet literally. I ran fingers across my chest down my upper stomach area I feel my ribs sticking out a bit I trace them each delicately with each finger. I hadn't been eating. The food here was strange and the weight loss I guess was due to the stress of the suddenness of everything.

I wasn't proud it was affecting me like this I just wanted to be okay.

I lean down and pick up the armor and look at it confused how I would put something like this on maybe I raise my voice a little "Nod?"

He walks around the corner and sees me quickly turning "w-what?"

"How do I put this on?" I ask embarrassed.

"Well I can't help you unless I physically dress you and dressing the queen will be awkward." He replies.

I blush "I trust you not to look."

"That's the problem M.K _I have too_." He says.

"Well then just tell me what to do." I say.

"That might work but it will take a while." I watch him rub the back of his head.

"Then tell me Sir how shall I dress?" I ask him as he started to explain how to work this armor. It took a while to work it the buckles, tights and the boots they felt so strange the way they sat with the toes. I stretched them slightly it was a very flexible unlike fabrics from the human world this was something else.

I took my first step I felt my toes move I felt the unbelievable grip on the smooth marble I wasn't tripping like I was in my flats. All I could say was "wow" to myself. I heard a low whistle.

"Wow you look nice." Nod smiled.

I blushed "t-thanks."

"Come on we need to cover up that hair." He says placing a helmet on my head. Rolling up his sleeves he grabbed my hand and took me towards a humming bird. But passed them for his old brown bird I smiled at the sweet girl she followed her master happily. He grabbed me by the waist and placed me on the saddle he made for this bird. Her feathers were tatted and she was old but she was an amazing bird. With one jump he was on her and with a small flick of his fingers we were off towards the exit.

"Make sure you put your arms around." He says.

"But barely know you." I say laughing wrapping my arms around him.

"Alright but you'll want to hold on to something." He replies gesturing her to go faster we were finally leaving Moonhaven.

"Like you." I blush while putting my head in to his shoulder.

"Exactly." He laughs.

After that he gestured again and leaned to the side we dove to the side through a hallow tree. Spinning in a circle then going out again Nod was a great flyer I could feel the wind in my hair I was overjoyed was we flew through the air doing different maneuvers that Ronin wouldn't even let me think about doing. I blushed as I felt those chest muscles through his shirt, picturing him shirtless in my mind.

You can't think like that M.K!

I blush again those dirty thoughts wouldn't go away. Him shirtless, in the shower I tighten my grip on him and cower in to his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks looking back at me.

"Nothing." I squeak "shouldn't you be watching the way the birds going?"

"She practically flies herself." He says "you were thinking about me weren't you?" He laughs loudly.

"No." I say.

"Well the real question if how wouldn't I am dashing and handsome." He smiled.

"Haha." I say unamused. "When do we get there?"

"Oh we're here," He smiles.

**Authors comment: There will be a date next chapter and we start to actually get in to the main story line with Mandrake, and my friend is making me write another chapter of Numb so I'll put it up next week. Even if I don't update remember I study graphic design almost 30 to 40 hours a week plus homework so give me a break.**

**Please read and review! You knoe the drill I'll fix the mistakes fron here and Numb next time I update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I am putting my note up here in hopes some of you will read it you tell me rudely to update simple if you do I won't. When you say update it gets me nervous like when people watch me draw in public I freeze it's unfair and very annoying. Keep in mind I study 38 hours a week, homework, driving lessons, freelance commissions, my sick rabbit and volunteering I am swept off my feet I write fanfics to relax and practice for future scripts I may write. If you make it feel like work I won't update. Remember I don't get paid for this….we do this for free. No money just doing it for the fun of it. We do this instead of working so don't tell me to update.**

**You tell me to update once more I'll move on to another story and cancel this one altogether.**

**Anything else? Oh yeah I did something with a date not to romantic just fun and sweet. The update for Numb will be here soon it's just a bitch to write because it's so long. Mistakes will be fixed later….**

We landed in to what looks like a training camp. Okay not to question Nod and his dating ideals but I always thought that a date included sweeping a girl off her seat taking her out to dinner, a picnic or even a secret make out spot. But this was a training camp what were we doing here?

"Nod." I say "why are we here?"

"You'll see." He laughs getting off his bird then he offers his hand to help me down but I refuse I'm more then capable to do it myself. I slip off the bird after trying to get off the bird I land on my butt I groan hitting the ground. I rub my sore butt Nod offers me a hand and I take it.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I blush smiling while getting up.

"You know you're cute when you're all red in the face like that." He smiles back at me taking me in to his arms. He gave me a hug it was so relaxing. "Or you're just cute in general."

Now that had me blushing.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask again.

"Training you." He says. "You want to be a Leafwoman right? Well let's see if you have got what it takes to be one your majesty." He laughs

"That's M.K to you Mr. I get punched twice that's right I saw you." I say poking his gut. He steps back and pokes me back then starts the poking war. It was ridiculous how skilled he was at this he got so many in I thought I would bruise slightly.

When we finally mobilized me my back as to him our faces were so close I thought he would give me a kiss but didn't instead he leaves and grabs his bow "so I'm going to teach you the art of the bow." He says walking back over to me. "We'll start with the basics you shoot then we'll eat and well I can teach you to fight with a sword." He smiles.

I scowled "I can't lift a sword Nod."

He grabs my arm and starts wrapping something around my arm I whine a little as he tightens it up he sees the questionable look on my face. He smiles "this is an arm band it will protect you from the backlash of the bow. As for the sword you didn't have the right one you had one designed for males M.K."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah now get in to position." He says putting his bow around him he grabs me and moves me to the side. He grabs my thighs I blush a lot while he moves them he puts one straight on and the other to the back. Nod gets up he reaches for my shoulders and whispers flirting in my ear "good girl." I shivered as I felt his breath on my ear.

He feels me shiver "I never knew I had that effect on you."

"Put your arms around me." I blush.

Instead of fulfilling my request he takes the bow from around his body then placing it in my hand he hold it with me. He comes back to my ear and whispers in my ear "I can teach you this way and still have you close."

"Cheeky." I laugh slightly "but smart."

Nod brings me close his chest was to my back I could feel him slowly breathing but his heart was beating fast. He gives me an arrow "now place the arrow on the rest, right there." He says pointing to a certain part of the bow I did. "Good now back straight." He pushes his hands in to my back slightly pushing my posture up.

"What's next?" I ask blushing.

"Stretch out your arm out at the target." I nod at him stretching it out as far as it would go. "Okay now place three fingers like this." He said moving them in to a certain position around the end of the arrow. "Now pull it back it will be a bit tough it's you first time."

I grunted pulling it back towards my face "now use your cheek as a point to where your hand will be every time you shoot. It rests there at the perfect place." It was hard and tough it took a lot of my strength to do it. I put it to my cheek "now breathe in and shoot but make sure you shoot at the ground."

"Okay." I whisper as I aim at the ground and shoot. As it leaves I feel my arm being hit I recoil as it hits the ground "owww." I whine.

Nod takes my arm lifting my sleeve "it's nothing it's just the recoil of the arrow you'll get a small or large bruise so look out for it." He says putting my sleeve back down.

"You could off told me." I say annoyed.

He leans down and gives me a cheeky smile "you want to shoot again?"

"Of course it was a lot of fun." I say loading another arrow in to the rest. Nod takes another stance behind me to help me. He puts his hand with mine on the bow and another on my ribs to help my posture again but this time it was under the armor I blushed as I reached out to get ready to fire.

With a nod of approval I fired to the ground again.

"I can feel your ribs." He says sounding concerned holding me close.

I gulp "I haven't been eating." I get away from him.

I turn to look at him; his face was stern "why not?"

"Well I didn't grow up here and well I am still getting used to the food here it's weird to me." I say putting my arms to my chest annoyed and upset.

"Well I have something you'll like but after you shoot more arrows." He says picking up and handing me the bow.

I hear my stomach grow "yeah." I mumble.

I go over to him and we shoot another few arrows at the ground even one at a target I missed by a long shot. "Now you see we take the arrows by the base as close to the ground as you can then pull." He says showing me "if you take them from the feathered tips it will break and these take forever to make I should know I made them." He says proudly.

"I doubt that Leafboy." I say grinning at him.

"Leafman." He says "you know that."

"I know I just like to annoy. Anyway you are one hot Leafman." I grin winking. Now Nod was the one blushing "so what's there to eat?" I ask.

"Well I went to your Dad's house to talk about you I mean what humans eat we have the things you call fruit and vegetables all over the forest." He smiles "and I found a strawberry and got some it was much too big to bring a long." He says heading over to his bird grabbing a small piece of a strawberry out of a bag. I walk over to him with a concerned look "just eat it trust me."

I take it and take a bite. Oh. My. Gosh. After a week of not eating it danced on my taste buds I felt so happy just being able to eat something without hacking it up I finished it as quickly as I got it.

I whimpered when I saw my hands were empty but the juice remained so I licked my hands "hey, hey wait I have more." He says taking out a leaf and unwrapped it revealing more yummy strawberries. I ate most of them Nod didn't seem to have much but he insisted that he would eat again later. So he let me eat it all concerned I wouldn't be able to eat the food.

After food we just laid on the hard wooden stump he was stretched out as my head was on his shoulder it was a warm day when the clouds covered the sun he would hold me closer to keep me warm.

"C'mon we should train again." He says.

"But I don't wanna to full." I said complaining stretching my arms I felt him move then I snuggled back up to him. "Please let's stay like this." I request.

"Sure." He says holding me. It was so soothing just relaxing not worrying about Moonhaven, being in his arms I felt so protected. But after a while he had to open his mouth and speak "I'm bored." He complained.

"Well what do you wanna do Leafboy?" I ask lazily.

"Tell me more about yourself." He shrugs.

"Like twenty questions?" I raise my head from his shoulder to look at him. He gives me a confused look "well we get to ask each other twenty questions so I ask then you ask."

"Okay I'll try." He says. "You start."

"What happened to your parents?" I ask.

"My Father died in battle with Ronin, my Mum died giving birth to me." He replies blankly. "What about yours?"

"I'm so sorry." I say then I gulp "well after my Dad became obsessed with the idea of an advanced society of tiny people living in the woods it ruined his marriage, his career and credibility. They had a fight one day while he was out my Mum and I left then a few years later she gets an aggressive cancer it was too late to do anything by the time we found out. She died a month later and then I came to live with my Dad. Favorite food?" I ask.

"That's an easy one honey. Yours?" He replies.

"You have honey here?" I ask him he nods. "I don't know there's more variety in the human world a lot of yummy things but I am thinking Ice cream. Most favorite pass time?"

"Flying you?" He asks.

"Hmmm." I tease tapping my chin. "Spending time with my Mum she would take me out to cafes, bookstores, sports games and things like that." I sigh.

Nod gives me a half hug. My eyes are closed fighting off those tears again about my Mum I felt his lips gingerly kiss my forehead. My eyes remained closed as Nod's hand caressed my face tenderly then moving on to my hair, my bangs his fingers played with them.

My heart was beating so fact. My stomach was swelling with a warmth I never felt before. My cheeks were burning. I finally opened my eyes to see those big brown eyes just staring at me, I felt a little intimidated under his stare his lips were pressed in to a fine thin line then he broke out in to a big heartwarming smile.

"You know you beautiful right?" He says still playing with my hair.

"Is that a question?" I ask blushing.

"No just a fact." He says. As his hand moves to cup my face and it does. Nod slowly moves closer towards me I could feel his breath on my lips, my breathing hitched as his eyes started to close. I felt my head being pulled closer.

My close my eyes. His lips were on mine with in a heartbeat. It was lazy, messy and slow but it felt so special so sweet so, so good. We were just exploring faintly. My arms wrapped around his neck as we continued. I really didn't want it to end but it felt it was over much too soon for my liking. Once he left I whimpered slightly to show my massive disappointment. He laughs a little to taught me.

"So what are we?" I ask biting my lip nervously.

"Well you kissed me first so you tell me." He says.

"Well I think maybe we could be girlfriend boyfriend and see how it goes." I say twiddling my fingers. "I know we haven't known each other long but it might be fun to be able to kiss and cuddle and hold hands." I say blushing.

"So you want to part take in a courtship?" He asks.

I nod at him "what's it like here?"

"Well a couple goes on flights together riding and sharing the air." He says looking up at the sky. "And the queen has to give the couple her blessing."

"I see." I say.

"What about you world?" He asks.

"Well we would go out on dates, ask parents and stuff." I say shrugging.

A shadow casted over us all of a sudden we both get up too look to the sky. They were bigger then humming birds, but still a type of bird only a few of them.

"M.K." Nod says "we need to get out of here now." He urgently got up in a panic. "Come one." He says annoyed at my lack of movement.

"Nod what is it?" I ask.

"Boggan's come on we need to hide. Get low and keep to the ground." He growls at me. I was a bit taken back from his sudden change in attitude towards me. I get up and follow him sneaking around on my feet keeping low.

He grabs his bird and moves her to a hole she hops happily after her owner while I trail behind them both. He puts the bird in to the hole but there isn't enough room for us all he ties her to a planted twig then he grabs me by the arm and runs us both to a wall. He pushes me to it then covers me with his body. I couldn't help but blush profoundly at how close we were stuck together.

It was really uncomfortable.

My face was rubbing against his armor. I whimpered at the pain that came from it he just told me to be quiet only to breathe through my mouth. Of course I was terrified but I wasn't useless Nod tried to hide me so he could fight freely just in case.

I refused to be hidden away like a damsel in distress.

I can see him getting annoyed at me for it I didn't care. He was telling me to stay hidden more like commanding. I still refused. The Boggan's landed on the log I held on to Nod for dear life I refused to let him go to fight without me. His breathing was long and shallow as we stayed quiet we heard their unhealthy pants.

"Keep quiet." Nod begged. I nodded at him. He was still covering me with his body I could hear his heart it was beating rapidly, I could feel he was trying to control his breathing. "M.K listen I need you to look over my shoulder and tell me how many Boggan's we have to take on okay?" He says.

"Okay." I say scooting up against the wooden wall I gritted my teeth from the pain. I looked over his shoulder let's see one, two, three my breath hitched.

"M.K what's wrong?" Nod asks.

"It's Mandrake he's back." My eyes widen just from saying it.

At first I didn't feel as it was real but saying it.

It felt real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I know it has been almost a month since I updated my laptop went in for repair and everything has been extremely hectic so have a small update next weeks will be longer. I'll be attempting them every two weeks I can fit them in after school weekends will be left for relaxing and projects. Numb is next week. **

**I wanted to thank you wolf girl811 and Brucrew17.**

**A message to wierdsquirrelgirl about beta's I am always on the lookout I am working on the first three chapters a lovely volunteer is working on four I am open to one more and one for Numb please guys I need a little help PM please I am sure we can exchange services or something.**

**And WARNING SLIGHT TORTURE SENCE DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVE THIS STUFF. And pointless but I love my kitty!**

What?

I can't feel anything.

What happened?

Okay Mary Katherine keep calm you need to remember what happened date with Nod, arrow to the knee and Mandrake.

Mandrake.

Oh God Mandrake! He's back!

My eyes shoot open painfully they are stinging I blink twice trying to adjust them. I only see blurred darkness. I close them again a tear rolling my eyes from the soreness. If I can't see I start to feel with my fingers I felt dirt, it was rotten and grainy. That didn't help much I inhale then my breath hitches.

The smell of a rotting corpse hits my nostrils.

I groan sitting up as I feel around my surroundings again. Dirt, grain, clumps of something meaty I quickly through it across the chamber that was the corpse. I had no idea where I was, I couldn't open my eyes it stings too much. I crawl backwards toward a wall I felt it my hands travel to the wall behind me and I lift my body up it was painful. My legs shook and were in so much pain I just collapsed back on to my backside.

I sigh annoyed.

If Mandrake was the last thing I remember then I must be at Wrathwood and if I'm here. Nod might be too. I quickly pull myself on to my knees and start to scramble and fell the floor for another tiny human but no only just dirt, rocks and the flesh of the dead.

"Nod!" I scream.

No answer.

"Nod!" I scream again. I hear a groan. "Nod is that you?"

"M.K" He groans.

There is a loud tapping above me before I felt the light sun on my skin. Then two rough hands grab me I felt them pull me up. I let out a groan as I hear them murmur something I didn't take such notice. I felt my legs being dragged from the side then I felt an impact to a ground. I scream I couldn't help it.

"Get up." A voice says.

"I-I can't." I stutter.

The same voice groans in annoyance and he ties my hands up before they picked up my limp body again. I felt my armour was stripped from my body so I could feel the pain as the rocks and sharp objects ripping throw the thing fabric that was left to protect my body. My skin was being torn I could endure it.

What kind of queen was I? I was blind. Being dragged to more than likely to Mandrake himself so he could murder me and I couldn't help Nod. I bite in to my lip hard I taste a bit of blood the pain was being to become too much I needed to scream but I wouldn't I needed to be seen as a queen not a weakling girl who needed saving. I could feel my heart palpitating. I need to calm down and not panic I inhale slowly have confidence M.K your powers will only work with it.

Listen to the forest, talk to it. I feel the vibe in the ambiance of this place. _Come and help me please I need your help rescue Nod and get Ronin to come and take him back to Moonhaven. _I feel something back it was a positive response a warm feeling it's listening.

A smile comes across my face it feels beautiful.

I get thrown to the floor again I let out a noise in pain. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Leave us." Says a voice I know that one it was Mandrake. A scowl came across my face as he continues on "oh M.K you look awful."

"Funny I could say the same for you." I spit towards his voice.

But I miss I know it.

"Tsk, tsk it looks like you can't see me." He says in a mocking tone.

"Cockbite." I say annoyed.

"Now there is no need for such words." He replies.

"Fine _murderer_." I spit.

I hear steps come closer I start to panic he grabs my face roughly. I felt his breath on my face "my son was murdered first!" He says his breath stunk. "Ronin murdered my beautiful boy!" He growls.

"It was your fault." I murmur.

"No it was Tara's." He says calmly I felt a fingernail gently scratch the service of my face before it dug in to my skin. I bite my lip again to keep from screaming again. "You see I'm going to use the very thing that saved Moonhaven to destroy it."

"I'll never join you." I cry.

His fingers travel up my face towards my eyes my lip trembles. His finger slowly forces it open everything was a blur it was so painful I try to close it I can't he's too strong. "Mary Katherine by the time I'm through with you you'll be _tainted_." He whispers.

My lip trembles in fear.

_Mum help me please. _I beg.

He lets me go then places his hand on the base of my head before slamming my head in to the ground. The sudden impact I felt my head itself bounce violently. I start to have a coughing attack after the blow I was in so much pain it was indescribable. I slowly shuffle from my stomach to my back and cry silently to myself.

What kind of queen was I?

Why did Tara choose such a weakling to protect her home?

Tara has to have made a mistake choosing me.

I hear Mandrake's footsteps getting closer I attempt to shuffle to get away but to no avail. He stops me by stepping on my left leg lightly but he presses on it more roughly. I could feel it breaking like a twig I was in much agony.

I can't give in. I feel his staff on my chest it digs in to my heart.

"Time for you to get _tainted_." He says before digging it in deeper there was a sudden cold chill. I shivered under it I felt a coldness enter my body it was freezing my heart. My eyes open wide in shock I raise slightly.

He's freezing my heart!

_Tara help me._

She doesn't instead I start hearing a rattling noise and screams from the Boggan warriors. Mandrake starts to get annoyed he digs the staff in to my heart I start to find it hard to breath I can't breathe properly.

I need to get out of this.

"I won't let you destroy me!" I scream before taking my tied arms finding and grabbing his staff. I pull it out from under him then I wave around my legs trying to find him I kick him in the legs. I felt the tears hurt my eyes it hurt so much to move I didn't want to but I had to.

I needed to survive.

Then I hear Nod yelling "Mandrake where is she?"

He doesn't reply maybe he's been knocked out so I yell back "Nod I'm here." Now that left me breathless. I am panting "Nod!" I yell again.

I hear footsteps.

"M.K." He says worried. "What happened to you?"

"Mandrake he did this." I say. "Nod I can't feel my leg." I whimper "how did you get free?"

"The forest heard you." He says touching our foreheads. "And how I'm here to protect you."

I break down.

"Hey you can cry in a minute we need to get out of here first." He says I nod cowering in to his neck.

"Where's Mandrake?" I ask.

"Gone." He replies picking me up "put your arms around me." He says as I put my arms around him it was hard with my hands tied. I felt a sudden gust of wind he runs out and jumps. I scream his name "trust me." He replies.

We're falling.

I hear humming birds.

"What happened?" I hear an angry Ronin.

"We need to get her to the healers." Nod says.

My head falls back in to his arms the impact knocked me out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Yay an update! I can hopefully update again in a few weeks I wasn't to finish up Numb in one big last chapter. It was so tempting to have Nod stand up nakie in this and show of his unmentionables to M.K by accident you know cultural barriers but I didn't. As for any mistakes I'll fix them when reviewing please tell me where they are! And to two reviewers:**

**Bookmaniac-Thanks for the idea but this story already has been planned out and well she doesn't get kicked out.**

**Sevvus-If you're confused tell me what you don't get anything just comment and I'll explain in the next chapter in the author's note.**

Everything was black.

That was the only thing I could remember.

My eyes open slowly, everything is starting to take shape. I see so many different blurred objects there were countless greens and browns. I feel the frosty cold and it sounded as if it was raining on the left side of my body so my face reaches away from it I smile slightly. My head hurts badly I groan loudly then I slowly twist my body to avoid bed sores. My whole body aches as I do it.

I whimper at the tender soreness. Every little sensitive move I make with my body feels like a thousand knifes piecing my skin all at once. My chest is tender it hurts to breathe I try to lessen the pain by taking small shaky pants but it doesn't work. I attempt to move again but I fail miserably.

I start to weep quietly to myself.

So much pain.

"T-Tara I am so sorry I didn't mean to fail you." I say as I blubber on to her. "How can I protect Moonhaven when I can't even protect myself?! Why did you choose me? This isn't even my world!" I wail towards a ceiling breaking down. I start to ignore the irritation of the pain I was causing myself as I straggle with my body to get up. I thrust violently it from side to side I wasn't on a very stable surface I fall off and I hear my butt thud on the ground. "Is this the queen you wanted Tara?!" I yell once more on to nothing.

"I'm so pathetic." I whisper to myself.

"No you're not." I hear a young feminie voice.

"Jinny?" I ask the voice.

"It's me." She replies proudly.

"I can't see where you are?" I say, whimpering as I reach my arm out to find Jinny I don't succeed.

I hear her footsteps coming towards me. "I'm here M.K." She says taking my hand to her face "its okay."

I smile "it's good to hear your voice." I say as I stoke my fingers on her grainy but soft skin.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She asks.

"I can't remember." I say honestly. "Do you?"

"Well from the rumours you skipped your royal duties to go out with Nod on a training session before Mandrake found you, kidnapped, tortured and tried to kill you." She says "you should get back up Ronin will be in here any minute."

"I don't care." I sigh. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Window if I want to be the first Jinn to become a warrior I need to practice." She says.

I can feel a smile "you will."

"I know I will." She said in a hyper active voice. "It's going to be awesome!"

I laugh "it will be." I reply.

"Your majesty." A voice croaks.

"Ronin?" I ask.

"You're alive thank goodness." He says as I hear him coming over to me.

I smile.

He gives me a light hug I make a sound of discomfort from the pain. He releases me "how are you feeling your majesty?" He asks.

"I can't use my legs, my chest hurts and I think I am going blind other than that just peachy and yourself?" I say trying to be funny but I cower I can tell he is scowling towards me.

"I am fine thank you would you like updates?" He replies sounded quite annoyed I nod. "We're currently tracking Mandrake down but he seems to have disappeared underground. Nod is recovering well to the healers treating him."

Oh crap I forgot Nod. "What happened? Is he okay?" I ask frantically.

"He sustained minor injuries your majesty a large laceration on his right arm and mostly facial swelling from the trauma." He says.

"What facial trauma?" I asked, bothered by the lack of details.

"Well his nose and eye area are bruised and are being treated for the swelling. His lips are torn slightly and a piece of his ear was pieced." He sighs. "Your majesty I need to give you a remedy that will give you back your sight and with your permission I would like to help."

"Um sure." I say hearing him stepping towards me. He says nothing as he leans down and forces one of my eyes open I whimper in pain. He drops something that looks like a large warm-greyish dot. It stings a lot.

"You can't cry." He orders "it needs to take effect!" I lift my hand to my eye Ronin stops me. I try to fight but to no avail. I swear if I clawed my eyes out it would be less painful.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"You flower Jinn I need you over here and put the antidote in the other eye!" Ronin yells at Jinny it must of worked because the next thing I know my other eye being forced open. _No! Please don't! _I start screaming again as the thick liquid hit my eye ball.

It burns my eyes I try to open them but I only see red bloodshot dots across my sight. I scream and pled for them to leave me to claw my eyes out but Jinny leaves it seems my screams are too much for her. I swear, call him every disgusting name I could think off, tried to bribe him and tell him I hate him.

It doesn't work he is still there holding me down.

"I swear it's for your own good your majesty." He says calmly.

"I don't care." I spit it hurt too much to care.

"Stop acting like a child Mary Katherine!" He says annoyed.

"I don't know if haven't noticed but I am a child I'm not even eighteen yet!" I yell at him.

"No your queen so grow up Tara was younger when she took the title she was only fifteen!" He yells back. "Your being extremely selfish at the moment the rain out there has been here since you were almost killed we can't do out to collect food. You need to get better before this awful weather stops." He snaps.

I felt his face near mine; I could hear his nostrils flaring. I could tell we were just as stubborn as each other and this wasn't going to end anytime soon. I was about to open my mouth with a witty comeback before we heard rustling of leafs. All of a sudden I couldn't feel his breaths on my face anymore.

"You should be in bed." Ronin says my ears perk up it might be Nod.

"You know I never do as I'm told." I smile it's Nod. "You know you're not doing it right Ronin."

"She won't listen." Ronin says as I hear footsteps.

"Here let me." Nod says as he takes a place behind me he takes my hands from Ronin and cuddles up to me "now listen I'll be here for you just work with me." He says to me I whispers an okay to him.

He kisses me behind the ear. I breathe in I am instantly calm as I listen on to Ronin leaving. "Ronin I'm sorry." I croak.

"I know." He says before leaving "Nod do not take her out of this room." He orders.

"You got it." He replies.

"And get her in to the healing springs as soon as possible." Ronin leaves.

"There are hot springs in here?" I ask.

"Yep but only after the antidote takes effect." He says.

"Nod it hurts." I say uncertain.

He kisses me softly on the ear "trust me." I gulp as I squeak out a yes. My hands are clamping around his as I scream my eyes are blistering severely it hurts so much. He just sits there softly murmuring encouragements in to my ear. "Remember you can't cry it needs to take effect." I nod while struggling to keep the tears away. Nod continues to snuggle with me I felt it taking effect.

I open my eyes and to my shock I could see. Everything was still blurred but I could actually make out objects. I see a flower and a leaf and the cloudy sky outside the window! I can see again well somewhat! My eyes are still throbbing but it dimmed down in to a painful ache I could become a custom too. I guess it only took a few helpful encouraging words to help.

"Any better?" Nod asks holding me tighter.

"Yeah they feel slightly dry and a bit achy but okay." I sigh.

"Well it's time for the healing springs then." He says while I feel his body warmth leave mine there was a sudden cold draft.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"I'll help you strip you down and carry you over to them. I can get in with you and clean you it's been about two weeks since you've been here you need to bathe." He said casually.

"Wait what?" I ask blabbering just repeating myself I could feel my cheeks heating up. "W-what do you use a soap?"

"Soap?" He asks.

"Something your use on your body to make yourself smell good?" I say.

"Oh we use the natural resources from around us so just flower petals." He says picking me up.

"Wait Nod." I say he walks over to the hot springs. "I want to undress myself and don't look until I drag myself in to the water."

He raises a brow at me "why?"

"I don't want you to see me naked!" I blush.

"I've seen you naked before." Nod replies shrugging as he puts me down.

"So what! Please Nod just let me keep what's left of my dignity." I blush.

"Alright." He says with what I can make out with my slightly blurred sight he turned away.

I inhale annoyed and distressed as I take off my shirt slowly. I throw it to the floor then I move towards my pants once again I repeat my annoyance as I take off the cloth. My legs were still un-useable so I pushed my hands in to the dirt; I lift myself and crawl over to the water. I was happy to be able to see to a degree. I drop myself in to the water and feel the water overflowing my senses. It was hot, beautiful and delightful.

I resurface "Nod you can come in now!" I yell. Then seconds after I hear the water splash I felt the droplets on my face.

"So do you want to smell like a rose or lavender?" He asks.

"Rose?" I ask.

"Nice choice I love that scent." He says coming over I hear the water rumble under him as he moves. "Now I'll do your legs, back, arms and you do the rest okay?" I nod. He takes a seat and takes my arm gently and starts rubbing the petals on my skin it smelt so rich, so fresh and just so enchanting. After that it got awkward as he finished with my arms then started with my legs I bit my lip as he edged closer to my thighs.

"S-so Nod can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure." He says scrubbing.

"How do people here have babies?" I ask blushing.

He stops in his tracks "oh that's it easy one the queen gives birth to three thousand Jinn's a day while on in every two thousand is a Leaf Warrior." He says.

"Tara gave birth to at least three million babies and you're her son? She had a hell of a figure." I say astonished. "And I'll be giving birth to at least another few million." I say as my voice trails off.

"M.K you know I'm kidding right?" He asks.

"Oh yes." I say blushing.

"The Jinn multiple by their roots or when bees travel with pollen from on Jinn and pass it on to another flower that hasn't gained conscious." He shrugs.

"And the Leaf Warriors?" I ask.

"Simple we have sex." He says so openly causing me to look at him in shock _they had the same method as us_ "wait you know what sex I right?" He asks.

"Of course!" I say blushing. "Are there any rules that come with it?"

"Well a couple needs to be married afterwards they mate." He says moving to my back.

"Do you guys have oral sex or just missionary?" I ask.

"What's this oral sex?" He asks seeming interested.

"Well you use each other's mouths to pleasure the partner's private parts." I say pointing towards between my legs.

"Sounds interesting should we try it _now?_" He asks. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

"No it's only for people who are in a loving and committed relationship." I say quickly.

"And we aren't?" He asks.

"Nod we've only known each other for a little over two weeks. Don't you want experiences with other girls?" I say blushing.

"No. Here we believe that once you've found the one you love you stay together until you die. Tara and Ronin did, he will be alone be choice for the rest of his life. Don't stomper's do that?" He asks.

I shake my head "no well only a very rare few stay together for life." I say.

"That's silly. Did you have a partner before me?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Good I want to take you on a courtship then marry you one day." He says smiling.

I sink under water a bit he was already talking about marriage.


	7. Authors note please read

Hi everyone!

I know it's been a while since I've updated but life has been busy! I am living in NSW and it is being ravished by bushfires at the moment. It's not where I am at the moment but I will be helping with the relief effort in a few days and with school finishing soon all my classwork is due. I am currently finishing off Numb in one last chapter.

So please stay with me I am hoping to update in about three weeks' time!


End file.
